My Apocalypse
by xxlittlemonster
Summary: Takes place after Dean's death. His fiance Violet and his brother Sam are left to dwell without him. But when a big discovery comes, Violet and Sam are forced to live normal lives. Then Dean comes back, Violet is torn between both lives. OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural and the characters on here; just Violet!**  
_Please review!_

* * *

Watching as Bobby lowered Dean's body down the hole, there was nothing else to do but let the streaming tears fall. This was the last time anyone was ever going to see him again, and yet, there were only three people at this so called 'funeral'; Sam, Bobby, and me, Violet. Sam Winchester was Dean Winchester's brother, so it's only obvious that he'd attend the mini funeral. As for Bobby, he's been like a father to the brother's basically all their lives. And as for me, I am…was…Dean's fiancé. Yes the legendary Dean Winchester was actually going to get married; it was a shock to everyone, including me, when he proposed. In all honesty I believe he proposed only because he knew he had a year left to live, but at the time, I had not known that fact. But I know in my heart even if I had known, I still would have agreed to the proposal; I'll always love him.

"Vi." Sam's voice rang in my head as I continued to stare at the now filled hole where Dean's lifeless body lay. I couldn't answer, I couldn't speak. It was as if every system in my body had shut down and I was completely numb. In front of me Sam stood, blocking my view of Dean's grave, but I still saw it, like a tattoo on my eye. "Violet please look at me." Now Sam was begging as he held onto my shoulders. Somehow I was able to avert my gaze to Sam's face. In doing so, I realized my tears had faltered.

I didn't speak, but I knew he could feel all the pain boiling inside me. "We should get going," Bobby said after throwing the shovels in his car. Sam nodded and made his way over to Dean's baby, his '67 dark blue Impala. But I continued to stare at the handmade wooden cross Bobby had put above the grave. Half of me actually wanted to walk with Sam, go to Bobby's and wake up from this terrible nightmare, but I couldn't. The longer I stared, the more I felt my sanity fall.

"Violet you coming?" Now Sam was by my side again, and this time I looked to him without hesitation. I nodded, already making my way to the car. Entering, there were so many memories that flooded my mind; like the time Dean and I traveled all the way to Ocean City, Maryland only because we heard they had the best whiskey. Or the one time we went to Rhode Island because it was the only state neither of us had had sex in. Many more filled my mind but I tried desperately to suppress it.

When Sam got into the car, he sighed before turning it on. "Wanna go get a drink?" I looked at him, my answer written all over my face. "To the bar we go," he said, pressing the gas. Nothing was said during the car ride, just side glances from Sam – I'm guessing to make sure I was still alive, but I wasn't, not by a long shot. Dean was dead, my parents are long gone, I had no friends, and all who are left are Sam and Bobby. But that was the life of a hunter, losing the ones you love.

It's funny really. When someone thinks about death, they think about the person and possibly how you would feel. But no impersonated feeling can compare to the actual pain endured when that tragic filled moment occurs. When it actually happens, it's like a part of you dies with that person. Like a black hole is left and nothing, no light, is able to refill that spot. It's almost as if experiencing death while living.

"We're here." We must have been there for a while since the car was off and the windows were already starting to fog up. It startled me to know that Sam was probably watching me the whole time, but that emotion quickly subsided when I remembered the refreshing beverages waiting for me inside.

"Thank God," I said, getting out of the cramped car. It was very disappointing that the first words out of my mouth after Dean's death was 'thank God', especially since He was the one who took away the love of my life. Well, not entirely, but He could have prevented it from happening. If there was even one, why on earth, after everything we've been through, would He let something else happen? "Whiskey." The bartender nodded and gathered shot glasses as well as the liquid itself. Sam sat next to me, a worried look on his face. I could tell he wanted to say something, even protest to what I was planning on doing, but he kept his mouth shut.

"And for you?" the bartender asked Sam. I didn't bother to listen to what he ordered since I was too indulged with the chugging of the very sweet taste of the whiskey pouring down my throat. And while I mentally congratulated myself for finishing all the shot glasses the bartender had laid out for me, I could feel Sam's stare burning a hole into my skin.

"Drinking isn't going to bring him back, Violet." Sam's voice sang in my head, making the ache in my head pound even worse to consider it a migraine. I knew this, I knew drinking wasn't going to bring him back, but I did it anyway. While thinking about what Sam had said, I slammed my glass down; it shattering to pieces on contact with the counter.

"Don't you think I know that?" I growled through my teeth. "Don't you think I know there is no way for him to come back?"

"No Violet, I don't. I know how you get when you get depressed; you get angry – you get even. But there's nothing to get even for. It's his fault that he went like that, so if you wanna get even with him, kill yourself…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't finish his rampage; I took matters into my own hands, literally. I watched Sam as he held his cheek, anger and sorrow lingering in his eyes.

"How dare you." I got to my feet and stormed out the bar knowing full well if I would have stayed, the whole whiskey bottle would have been the next thing to shatter into pieces – over Sam's head. But it didn't matter, Sam followed me outside anyway.

"Don't you dare leave like that!" Turning, I focused my thoughts on Sam, making him cry out in pain.

"Who do you think you are to say it was his fault this happened; he sacrificed himself to save you. He knew exactly what he was doing when he brought you back, so don't take his name in vain." With every step I took closer, the more pain we heard in his screams. "He sacrificed himself for you," I repeated. "What a mistake that was." My intentions were to turn around and walk. Walk away, walk everywhere and anywhere, but when I turned to make my exit, I was thrown back. This wasn't like any demon I had seen before; this one was female and had distinct markings all over her body. And that very demon jump on top of me, pinned my arms, and blew some weird smoke from her mouth, causing me to breathe it in. Next thing I knew, she fell onto me, lifeless, the result of Sam throwing Ruby's knife. In the distance, I saw two other demons, looking very disappointed. But as quickly as I saw them was as quickly as they vanished into a ball of white smoke; the same smoke that was blown into my nasal passageways.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, bending down to help me. But I couldn't respond since my lungs were full of that bitches smoke, making me almost cough them out. Giving him a glare, he pulled my arm, lifting me to my feet.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Pausing to cough, I looked around to see if the demons were around.

"What were they?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural, or the characters on the show. The Furies are from the show Charmed; I did not make them up. I do own Violet.  
**_Please review!_

"They're called Furies." After being attacked, Sam and I drove to Bobby's, knowing he'd be able to help us and identify the demons. When we got there he was surprised to see us, but even more surprised to hear about our attack; something about, "you'd think they'd leave us alone now." But I knew it was never going to end. While Sam told Bobby what had happened, I sat over by the windowsill, staring at a photo Bobby had of Dean and me. It was hard to even see a photo of him, and for the first time ever, I prayed. Honestly, I didn't know what I was praying to or why I even bothered, but for some reason it made me feel a bit better. It felt as if some of the weight was lifted off my shoulders, and as I continued to stare into the eyes of photo Dean, I couldn't help but cry. No sound came from my throat, just silent tears falling steadily down my cheeks. They stopped, though, after I felt Sam and Bobby's eyes on me, concern written all over their faces; concern, worry, and helplessness.

"You said they're called Furies, right?" I asked wiping the tears away. "Like from mythology?"

"Yeah, but these are just imitations Furies; they punish evil doers all the way from murderers to thieves; they're relentless." Bobby went on and on about those sons of bitches, but nothing was processing. "They kill evil doers by making them inhale their toxic smoke." A red flag popped up in my mind.

"Violet got smoked," Sam said standing, "Nothing happened to her." Looking to him, I could see fear in his eyes.

"Because good doers don't get killed when they breathe in the smoke, they turn into one of them." All eyes were on me, including my own after I ran to a mirror.

"You mean I'm going to change into one of them?" I asked as if unconvinced. But I know by now that Bobby was always right.

"Soon."

"Bullshit I will," I turned, "how do I stop it?" Bobby shrugged and looked away. I looked to Sam who also averted his gaze. "Well what the hell are you guys standing around for? Get to work before I turn into them!" I realized my voice was raised and tears once again glossed my eyes. Sam engulfed me in a hug, trying to stop my sudden rage.

"It's starting," Bobby said shaking his head. "Her nails have sprouted." We all looked to my hands where long blood red nails now resided. "Step away from her Sam." I looked up to Sam through my dark hair, seeing him slowly back away. The next thing I knew I was staring at my new friends, the Furies.

"We've been waiting for you."

**Sam's POV**

Hers eyes shone with the highest intensity of hatred, but it didn't seem like she was mad at us. Seeing the smoke start to rise from her feet, I went to grab her before she burned; Bobby held onto my arm. "It's too late," he said as we watched Violet vanish. "She's lost to us." When the smoke was completely gone, I pulled my arm away from him.

"There has to be something we can do." I said running to the books. Rifling through the many books sitting on Bobby's desk, I couldn't find a single one. "Well don't just stand there; help! Where's the book you were reading about them?"

"It's underneath the desk," he answered with a sigh. I dove for the book as Bobby sat down; there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What is it?" I asked, staying on the floor.

"What do you mean?" I knew he was trying to act stupid, but I wasn't fooled.

"You know exactly what I mean. You know something Bobby, don't say otherwise." It took a few minutes of tensioned silence and glares until Bobby sighed again.

"She's not completely one of them until she makes the first kill," he informed me, bringing hope back into my heart.

"So she's not lost?"

"Not quite; I don't know how to change her back." And there was my next case; Save the Fury.

After countless hours of going through page after page in Google to find the right information, my questions were answered. On the site, I found a lot of useful information about Furies; what they do, how they turn, and finally, how to turn them back. "We have to make her face the reason for her fury," I informed Bobby. "But what is she mad at?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bobby asked as he got up from his recliner. "She's pissed at you."

"Why me?"

"Because if you hadn't gone and gotten yourself stabbed, Dean wouldn't have sacrificed his life and they'd be married by now."

"Don't blame me for that Bobby, I feel bad enough as it is." We stared at each other for...I really don't know how long; all I knew was rage flowed in both our veins. Finally I rolled my eyes and sighed. "We shouldn't be fighting; we should be trying to get Violet back." I knew Bobby felt the same when he grabbed a map and a picture of Violet. It didn't surprise me that he knew how to scry, but it did surprise me where he put the photo. "Why is the photo on the edge of the map?"

"The photo will move to her location." I watched as the photo moved to the middle of the map but slowly transitioned to the left. After the fire subsided, there was a small piece unburned. "Found her."

"So what's the plan?" I asked as Bobby grabbed two stakes.

"We kill the other two and we bind Violet; we need time to figure out who or what she's mad at." Bobby handed a stake to me, rather forcefully. I understood why he was irritated; we lost Dean and now Violet could be lost as a Fury.

The ride wasn't long to find her, but the location was unordinary. The other two Furies were visible and unaware of our presence. "Be careful Sam, these bitches are no joke." I nodded, heeding his warning. And just as he was about to signal to attack, Violet came to view.

"I've been waiting for you," Vi said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural, or the characters on the show. The Furies are from the show Charmed; I did not make them up. I do own Violet.  
**_Please review!_

* * *

"Is that so?" I heard Bobby ask from behind me. Even though he stood farther back, and signaled me to move with him, I couldn't help but stare at the new appearance of my good friend; it frightened me.

"Staring isn't polite Sam," she said, her head slightly tilted to the side, her smile still present.

"What did they do to you?" I heard myself ask, fear hinting a bit with each syllable.

"They are helping me, Sam, they are the answer." Her voice dipped to where venom hit.

"Demons? The reason why Dean is gone?" Something flickered in my head when Violet's human side leaked through at the mention of Dean.

"Shut up." The demon side suppressed the human half, and came out even darker. Dean's the reason' he is why she harbors hatred.

"You tell me not to use his name in vain and yet you're the one going on the opposite side. What would Dean say if he saw you like this?" Okay, so calling her out is something no one should attempt, especially when all she sees is hate and destruction. But we needed her to move away from the others.

"Be careful Sammy," Bobby whispered.

"For once listen to Bobby, Sam." Violet walked toward us, rather maliciously; I saw my opportunity.

"Bobby now!" Both Bobby and I threw the stakes at the Furies, stabbing them right through the heart. Since Vi's attention was turned to them, I tackled her to the ground, tying together her hands. "Get her arms," I said to Bobby, getting her legs. We carried her to the car, stuffing her in the back seat.

"Where are we going?" Bobby asked as I entered the driver's side.

"You'll see." I didn't want to say anything just in case Violet magically became the Hulk. She did, however, toss and turn in the back seat, screaming her lungs out. At that moment I wished Dean was back; he knew exactly what to do to help her. And even if he would be here, he'd slap me for letting a few tears fall. Death was just something that hunters have to get used to, but my parents, Jess, Dean, and quite possibly Violet; that will never be something to get used to.

Arriving where Dean's body was buried, Violet quickly became silent. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bobby nodding, understanding why I had not revealed our destination to him. It seemed like our minds were in sync when we both got out of the car to attend to Violet.

"Touch me and I'll smoke your ass," she threatened, her eyes forward, staring at Dean's grave.

"It's for your own good." I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. Her kicking and screaming had no effect on me, especially when I purposefully dropped her on his grave. Her reaction struck me as odd; she stared at the wooden cross – not breathing. I looked to Bobby, shrugging my shoulders. She didn't turn back to her normal self, instead she was still the Fury, only a pissed off one. "It's okay to hate him, Violet. It's okay to want him back just to kill him again." Violet turned toward me and began walking to me. Bobby went to stop her but I stopped him before he could. "It's okay to tell him Violet; hate him."

"How dare you," she whispered with a glare in her eyes. And before I knew it, Violet was back to Dean's grave, hitting the ground, digging it up. "How dare you leave me alone like this! How could you think I could live without you?" She collapsed on the ground, crying even more, but this time she let out a scream. Smoke surrounded her body and away went the tattoos, nails, and she was back to normal. I ran to her side, engulfing her in my arms.

"It's okay," I said, rocking her back and forth.

"It's not okay; how could he leave us alone, knowing we need him here? How could he think I'll be able to survive without him?" I wished I could give a smart answer that would also help her, but there was none. Instead of answering, I continued to hold her in my arms while Bobby kneeled next to her and accompanied with the comfort.

* * *

After getting a hotel, Violet went straight to sleep while I drove Bobby home. During the whole drive, my mind was speeding like a race horse; not even Bobby would distract me until he left. With a simple 'goodbye', Bobby went inside his house as I sped off without a word. The night seemed so calm, the air very still; it only irritated me even more. There were so many people sleeping peacefully in their warm, comfy beds while some of us were being tormented by the thought of never being able to see a loved one again; tormented by the thought that there would be something creeping behind them just to kill them. At that moment I thought of Violet. Not even Dean knew the pain and the horrors she's been through, and yet things still never worked out for the best. Anyone who had eyes could see the love that they felt for each other with just the way their expressions changed at the sound of the others' name. I was jealous, I'll be the first to admit it; what they shared was something not even Jess and I shared.

It was at that moment that the idea of sacrificing myself for Violet popped up in my head; it made sense since Dean meant more to Violet than I did. As I made my way back to the hotel, I carefully planned it in my mind. I was to travel to a railroad, make a deal with a railway demon, be switched with Dean and they live happily ever after. Or, at least, that was the plan.  
When I reached the motel, I noticed the door open. Panicking, I sprinted out the car and into the room. "Violet!" She wasn't on the bed and the bathroom door was wide open. But even though it was open, I still ran to the bathroom; luckily she was there. "Are you okay?" I asked, seeing her hanging over the toilet.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, tired. I knelt down beside her, engulfing her in a hug. I could feel, by how tense she got, that she was caught off guard. But as her body went back into a relaxed state, she, in turn, wrapped her arms around me. "So, how scary was I?" she asked jokingly, trying to help the mood. I laughed at this.

"Heck, I've seen worse," I responded, looking at her. At that moment, I could see exactly why Dean loved her. Vi's hair was all tangled, her clothes wrinkled, her make-up smeared, and her face pale, and yet, she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"How's Bobby?" she asked, snapping me back into reality. I quickly shot up, making any feelings I had to falter.

"He's fine, I'm pretty sure he's getting some rest now." I walked out of the bathroom, walking to my bed. Behind me, I heard Violet get up, and situate herself onto her bed.

"That's something I need to do," she said burying herself underneath her blanket.

"Then you should sleep." She had nothing to say after that, probably scolding me under her breath for stating the obvious. Silently cursing myself as I watched the muscles in her forehead begin to relax and her breathing become heavier, it pained me to know that soon I will never get to see her again, but it was for the greater good.

Packing all my things, I looked to Violet once again. I wanted to say a goodbye; but I'm sure she'll read it in the letter. In it, I confessed the everlasting love I have always had for her, and it said my goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural, or the characters on the show. I do own Violet.  
**_Please review!_

**Violet's POV**

My throat was burning, like someone was putting a fire next to it. Normally I'd shrug it off, thinking it was a simple cold, but this time it was different, stomach acid. Sprinting from my bed, I ran to the bathroom, head to toilet. Confusion filled my mind, knowing I didn't eat anything to bring up; but it kept coming, and it kept burning. _'What is wrong with me?'_ I got up, walking to my bed. "Sam, go get me something for vomiting," I pleaded, crawling back into the bed. There was no shuffling from his bed, so I spoke louder. "Sam!"

Nothing.

"Sam!"

Nothing.

Looking to his bed, it was perfectly made as if he never slept in it.

I noticed a note on the nightstand, his name written on it. My stomach churned, something bad was going to happen. Grabbing the note, I looked to the door; just then images filled my mind. There, in front of me, stood Sam, digging a hole by a railroad; I knew where he was. Sprinting out of bed, I grabbed my jacket and ran out the room. The Impala wasn't in sight, so I ran to the closest car and hotwired it. "You're such an idiot Sam," I said to myself as I floored the gas. Racing, I could feel my anger just shoot up, and I began to feel light-headed. But I quickly pushed it away; I couldn't let Sam do something stupid.

85 mph, just two more miles and soon to Sam.

**Sam's POV**

I finished burying everything I had to to summon the demon; it wasn't a surprise to hear a voice behind me. What I was surprised about was the fact it was a male voice. Turning around was a man, rather tall with blonde hair, wearing a black tux. He gave me a rather grim look, one that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"Sam Winchester," he said mockingly. "What can I possibly do for you?" It was sick, how he was dangling the fact they had Dean without even saying it. "Well? I don't have all night, you know? There are deals to make and souls to take. I apologize that I can't have a spot of tea." I rolled my eyes.

"Take me." The demon raised a brow.

"I'm sorry Sam, I go for women," he said with a smirk.

"No asshole, switch me with Dean." He laughed a dark, vile laugh.

"I can't do that little Sammy; Daddy wants your brother, not you. He's not going to switch."

"Switch us now." My voice sank to venom.

"Sorry Sammy, my condolences goes to you and Dean's fiancé. But that's not my doing." His facial expression changed from cocky to pain. His mouth opened with black smoke leaving his body; exorcism. I turned around, seeing Violet being the culprit; but how? The human body fell to the ground, indicating the demon was gone from its body. But my attention was pulled back to Violet, her own body doing the same.

"Violet!" I ran to her side, pulling her upon my lap. She still had a heartbeat, still was breathing – what happened? "Violet wake up." I picket her up and ran to the car. Carefully laying her in the back, I noticed her color was getting pale. _'Shit,'_ I thought, rushing to the driver's seat. I pressed the gas and I was off to the hospital.

"Please help!" I ran into the ER section of the hospital, carrying Violet in my arms. A few nurses came to my side, grabbing her, and placing her on a stretcher.

"Please sir, you cannot enter through here," said the lead nurse. I watched as Violet went through the ER doors and there I stood, waiting, helpless, and alone.

Four hours sixteen minutes and twelve seconds…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…pitter-patter…pitter-patter. The rain violently hit the window, making loud thuds on the roof. The TV was set to some news station that no one in the waiting room was paying attention to anyway. Little kids were playing with the toys provided while parents were worrying, staring into space. I've always hated hospitals for that reason; there is nothing remotely close to cheering anyone in desperate need of hope. It was always up to the expression the doctor gave when taking that first glance.

Four hours seventeen minutes and two seconds…three…four…five…the ER doors opened with the doctor staring right at me. The expression on his face was blank…I couldn't make it out. "Winchester?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Violet is awake, you may see her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Room 16." The doctor left; that was it? No inspirational speech? No 'everything is going to be okay' bullshit? Just goes to show that Hollywood really isn't anything like reality.

As I made my way toward the room Violet occupied, I could feel how anxious I was getting. I just couldn't shake the picture out of my head, the way her eyes rolled; her fragile body just lying in my arms - so lifeless. It scared me to no end, what if it happens with no one around.

"Sam?" Instinctively my brow raised; I wasn't in the room yet. Increasing my speed, I entered the room feeling heartbroken to see her so helpless. Violet's smile brightened up my mood and I smiled back while walked to her side. Sitting on the seat, she grabbed my hand and held it tight. I went to speak, to apologize for what I did, apologize that I put her in harms way once again. But she stopped me before any sound could escape and shook her head.

"Don't say it," she said looking to our intertwined hands. "Don't even think it."

"How could I not? This is my fault; and after I promised Dean nothing would happen to you."

"Sam, nothing happened." I was confused, and I knew she could tell. I expected there would be a big, long speech about how it was her fault instead of mine. Some sad excuse to why she was being rebellious, but there wasn't one. There was just two simple worse, two words that will change our lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Supernatural, or the characters on the show. I do own Violet.  
**_Please review!  
Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

**-Five Years Later-**

"Danny!" I looked around the house, trying to be really quiet while desperately looking for him. Most of the time I knew where he would be hiding in these situations, but this time it was difficult, and it started to have me worrying.

"Come out Danny!" Sam crept close behind me, both of us approaching Daniel's room. "It's safe." I knew Daniel wouldn't buy it, but we were onto him. Opening the blue colored door, I noticed the closet door knob shook the second we closed the door.

"Everything's alright Dan," I said softly.

"I promise," Sam followed. I pointed toward the closet door and he nodded, knowing the plan. But as soon as we were about to open the door, Daniel jumped out; his Batman costume on; the water gun fight was on. I tried dodging his fire, but I got hit in the stomach; my dark shirt getting soaked.

"No!" I managed to fake a cough while I dramatically fell onto the floor, putting my hand to my head.

"My love! You've killed her!" Sam attacked with his water gun and shot Danny, but it wasn't fatal.

"You can't defeat Batman!" He ran and jumped on the bed, flying onto Sam's back.

"You got me!" Sam yelled, falling to the floor as well. "Until next time Batman!" We all laughed at our fifth round of the 'Batman vs. Bad Guys' game. Quickly glancing at the clock, I looked to Daniel and gave him the eye.

"I know I know, time for bed," he said taking off his costume. Sam and I got to our feet and helped Danny into bed. "Thanks for playing." I smiled at him before giving him a light kiss on the head.

"You're welcome baby," I said while I pulled his blanket over him.

"Sleep good little buddy," Sam said, ruffling his hair. I smiled before giving Daniel a kiss and walked out of the room.

"Night mom, night dad." I could already hear the sleep in his voice as I closed the door behind me. I felt Sam's arms wrap around my waist, a smile forming across my lips. Feeling his chest against my back, I knew he was leading me to the bedroom.

"Sam stop," I said with a laugh as we fell onto the bed. In all honesty I didn't mean it, but I did have work in the morning and kids are a hassle when one gets no rest.

"You can't deny your desires," he whispered in an accent, planting little butterfly kisses down the nape of my neck. It wasn't long before my pants were unbuttoned and Sam's shirt was pulled off. Our game of play was soon interrupted when the sound of the doorbell rang overhead. "Just ignore it," he commanded as he continued to kiss down my stomach. But whoever it was was persistent. Groaning, both Sam and I walked to the door, me grabbing my robe. Sam continued his way to the door as I peeked into Daniel's room. There he was, sleeping peacefully in his car-shaped bed with his warm _Cars_ pajama on. It always fascinated me how I could produce such a sweet, innocent little boy; a boy with such a bright future ahead of him. I could remember how scared I was that night at the hospital when I informed Sam about my pregnancy.

* * *

_"I'm pregnant." I watched as Sam's expression changed from worry to shock. He said nothing, he moved not, but his eyebrow furrowed deeply as he was lost in his thoughts. I didn't really expect him to do much, hell; I wouldn't have been surprised if he just got up and left. Then again, I was so used to people walking out when news like this would arise. But what shocked me the most was when Sam squeezed my hand and looked me straight in the eye saying 'Everything will be alright.' And though I never believed anyone when they said it, in my heart, I knew I could trust in Sam. From then on it was all uphill._

_After being released from the hospital, Sam and I found a nice place to live in a quiet small town where Sam became an officer and I became an English high school teacher. In the beginning, it was really hard to lead a normal life; I was twelve since I had been in the demon hunting business, so it felt strange to wake up in the same room every morning, it felt even weirder to be cooking my own meals. In a way I hated it. I hated having the same routines every day, but it was a sacrifice I had to make for my unborn child._

_I got used to it though. I got used to waking up at five in the morning, breakfast ready for Sam, and later Daniel. I got used to picking up Danny then immediately cook dinner as soon as we got home. Grading papers always came afterward, and then Sam would arrive home around ten. It came to a point where I felt as if our lives were right out of a _Nick at Night_ show, but I got used to it._

* * *

"Who is it?" Sam asked, calling out to the person on the other side of the door. It surprised both of us when we heard Bobby's voice. I looked at Sam, who was already hesitating to open the door. It's been years since Bobby had came around, and even then we had no clue he would actually arrive for Daniel's birthday parties. He's not really accepting that Danny ended our hunt for demons; he's not accepting of the kid himself. Though Bobby neglected Daniel, and rarely came around, Dan knew him as Grandpa Bobby.

"Hurry, its cold out." Looking out the window, I realized it had been raining and the after effect was in progress. Sam finally opened the door. I looked to Bobby, slightly putting a smile on my face, until I saw the stranger behind him. I quickly pulled my robe tighter around my body as Bobby moved inside.

"Look who climbed up," he said, turning his body toward the door. Both Sam and I exchanged glances before looking to the stranger.

It was no stranger.

I could feel Sam's gaze avert to me as my eyes continued to process the broad shoulders, the slightly spiked hair, the high cheek bone structure, the leather jacket and the brown worker boots. It seemed this person looked and seemed a lot like Dean, but when my mind finally clicked, I realized it was.

"Dean?" the expression on his face looked as if he was hurt, then again I would be too if I were in his shoes, looking in. I could feel my body getting cold and my head feeling lightheaded. Sam ran over to me as I felt my legs give out and he held me.

"Violet, stay with me." I heard the words, and I could process them, I just couldn't bring myself to oblige to them.

**Sam's POV**

I could feel Violet completely leave me as I held her in my arms. Sighing, I picked her up and carried her to our room, Bobby and Dean following. "I'm sure Violet would appreciate it if you two waited in the living room." Both were shocked by my statement, but I knew deep down, Violet wanted Dean to know nothing of his son. It surprised me when they both of them complied. Taking Violet into our room, I laid her on the bed, her head slightly elevated. It worried me that she would faint when seeing Dean; it worried me even more if the real reason for her fainting was the same as last time. Half of me wanted to stay with Vi; lay with her and wait 'til she woke up, but the other half wanted to kick them out. Don't get me wrong, seeing Dean again after five years felt relieving, but the father in me was coming out; I'm the one providing for my family.

"Sam!" I heard Bobby calling from the living room. I have to admit, it startled me to hear his voice, even though I knew he was out there. Again, I wondered if I should leave Violet alone, but I knew Bobby would come looking for me.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead. As I made my way to the living room, I looked into Daniel's room before fully heading out. There, in his car-shaped bed, he laid peacefully, probably dreaming about being a superhero. I smiled at the thought of this, knowing I'll probably get a full, play-by-play, newscast of everything.

"Sammy." I quickly shut the door and turned around to see Dean looking up at me.

"Hi." I let out a huge sigh of relief since there was no indication on his face that he had seen his son. "Dean."

"Is Violet okay?" Concern and guilt were the emotions written all over his face. After all this time and after everything he's been through in hell, and yet, he still loved her.

"Yeah, she's fine," I answered, nodding my head. "She's just resting in her room." I was a little skeptical in mentioning that I, in fact, share the same room as she, especially with the way Violet reacted to Dean's appearance.

"Okay good, well Bobby and I are waiting for you in the living room. I'm hungry." Dean smiled and patted my shoulder before leaving to the living room. I chuckled, shaking my head knowing he'd never change. As I made my way to the kitchen, I could see Bobby and Dean sitting on the couch just looking around. Without thinking, I pointed up to the portrait of Daniel, Violet, and me hanging behind them.

"What?" Bobby asked before looking at the direction in which I was pointing. Looking back toward me, Bobby's expression was unreadable, but I couldn't let Dean turn. Before he could see what Bobby saw, I yelled.

"I'm just happy you guys are here," I said abruptly. "Dean, could you come here and pick what you would like to eat, please." I rubbed the back of my neck, letting out a sigh of relief. But it quickly ended when Bobby's expression changed to pissed. "What?" I mouthed to him, turning to follow Dean in the kitchen.

"Wow Sam, you really have it cut out for yourself, don't you?" I didn't answer, knowing it was a sarcastic, rhetorical question. Instead, I leaned against the counter, folding my arms across my chest.

"We don't have much; Violet's kind of turned herself into a health freak now." Dean nodded as he rampaged through the cabinets. He stopped, rather sudden and raised a brow.

"Why in the world do you have Spiderman gummies?" he asked, taking out the box. I could tell I wasn't going to get away with walking out the kitchen; he was waiting for an answer, but I couldn't come up with a logical explanation that didn't involve Daniel.

"They're mine," I said, grabbing the boxes, shoving them back in the cabinet.

"Yours?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, like I said she's a health freak so I have to hide food from her." I couldn't look him in the eye, I never could when I lied; unfortunately he knew that.

"What are you hiding Sam?" Dean asked, suddenly getting serious.

"Nothing." I dodged him, walking over to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer for him and Bobby.

"What are you hiding Sam?" he asked a second time, only a little more aggressive.

"Nothing Dean." This time I looked him in the eye. Dean grabbed my shirt, slamming me against the fridge.

"What are you hiding?"

"Sam?" Both Dean and I looked to Violet, who entered the kitchen rather confused. Dean quickly let my shirt go and I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" I asked, engulfing her in a hug. Violet nodded and looked away.

"We have to tell him," she whispered, looking passed me.

"Whatever you think is best," I answered, hurt and confused.

"Dean, Sam is hiding something." Violet flashed a small smile my way before walking to my brother.

"I asked him to not say anything but you're going to find out sooner or later." I saw Violet let out a soft breath, continuing. "Sam and I are together and we are raising a child named Daniel who's sleeping two doors down." I was completely shocked to hear Violet tell him the complete truth, but made it seem like something it wasn't. A part of me knew Violet was doing this for Danny's benefit and not mine, but another part didn't really care; she chose to be with me. What hurt the most, though, was the hurt expression Dean wore, but he frantically tried to cover it; I could tell his whole world had shattered into a million pieces at the blink of an eye. "I'm sorry," was all Violet could muster before she walked back out of the kitchen, probably to go check on Danny. As she left, I watched Dean watch her leave the room, and still my heart broke a bit from his poorly hidden expression.

"I'll take that beer now," he said without a single glance toward my direction.

**Violet's POV**

My intention wasn't to hurt him, instead the total opposite. I thought that it would hurt more if the truth was revealed than hearing only half of it. I knew in my heart if and when Dean found out Danny is actually his son, he'd feel even more guilty for sacrificing himself and being put in a permanent grave instead of staying alive and caring for his unborn child. But none of that mattered anymore; Sam and I had a new, refreshing life together, and I'm not about to give it all up.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say to Dean, but it meant so much more than he knew. The look on his face was too much for me too handle, so I simply turned and walked out of the kitchen. Bobby stopped me in the living room, looking over to the family portrait.

"What's funny is that he looks so much more like the real love of your life," he said, raising a brow at me.

"Please don't say anything Bobby; it'll only break his heart even more to know the truth." He nodded, knowing I was right.

"It's not my place to tell him anyway. But I promise I won't." Bobby looked back over to the portrait, leaving me to my thoughts. I couldn't stand being around memories, so I walked to Danny's room. Looking in, I saw Sam sitting on Danny's bed, just watching him intently.

"I love you little buddy, don't ever forget that." I smiled, knowing Sam was being honest. Looking back on the past, Sam proved everyday how much he cared for our family. There was never a moment that I second guessed Sam's ability to protect it.

"Violet." I jumped while I turned, seeing Dean behind me.

"Sorry." I shook my head, indicating I was just fine. "Look, we need to talk." I sighed before looking back into Danny's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the actual Supernatural show. I do own Violet and Daniel. **_And as always enjoy the read! Don't be afraid to review, I am always out to constructive criticism._

* * *

Now Sam was looking up at me, a worried look on his face. _I love you_, I mouthed out to him before looking to Dean.

"Follow me," I said, leading him to the bedroom. After he walked in, I closed the door behind me, half frightened of what might happen. "It's good to see you again." I couldn't look at him. So instead, I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the window.

"Yeah, it's great to see you on my part," he said, scrambling to get himself in order. "I missed you in hell."

"I missed you too." Now my gaze was averted to the ground. I could hear his feet make movement across the room, closer toward me. I couldn't stop him, not when a part of me wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. "Please don't touch me." As I spoke, I moved my face away from Dean's hand. I was cornered physically, mentally, and emotionally. Physically, obviously, since I was against the door. Mentally because I needed his touch, but I knew I couldn't get it and emotionally because I love two brothers who will always be a part of my life. My life has officially taken a turn for the worse. Dean lowered his hand, a mixture of emotions lingering in his expression. I knew hurt was the most prominent of the emotions since he turned his head to hide the tear glossed eyes of his. I felt like a murderer. I felt like it was me digging his new grave and just shoving him into it as I finished.

"This isn't the way I pictured it," he said as he plopped himself down on my bed. I knew he didn't mean to say it out loud, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. An image of Dean climbing out of his grave came to my head, and the first thought in his mind was me.

"This isn't how I pictured our future either, Dean." I kept my distance, afraid that any physical contact would result in something I may or may not regret.

"Sam?" Looking back out to the window, my heart split in half. "Out of everyone in the world, you pick Sam?" Now Dean got to his feet, making his way closer as I once again was pressed against the door. He took hold of my arms, lightly shaking me. "How could you do this to me?" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried desperately to leave his grasp.

"Stop it!" I heard myself scream. In the process of trying to escape, I felt myself being thrown on the floor. The next thing I knew, Dean went flying the opposite direction and Danny was standing at the open doorway, scared. "Oh baby." Scrambling to get up, I grabbed my son and turned to see what the commotion was behind us.

"What the hell is your problem?" Same pushed Dean once again, but this time, Sam held him in place.  
"You're sleeping with my fiancé, Sam, that's my problem." Dean tried to get free but Sam's police training came in handy.

"You were gone for five years Dean, what did you expect her to do? Wait around for the day that you'll come back? New flash Dean, no one knew this was going to happen!"

"Enough!" Danny had fallen asleep on my shoulder while I balanced him on my hip. Walking toward the brothers, I came face-to-face with Dean. "Get out of my house." The look on his face surprised me; defeat. Sam let him go and walked to my side as Dean walked out of the room; three seconds later the front door slammed. After hearing it, I let out the breath I was holding. Nothing could have prepared me for this, but the situation was here, and it was now.

"Well that was a visit from hell." I looked to Sam, not in the very least amused. Turning on my heel, Daniel's eyes fluttered open. Giving him a light kiss on his forehead, I couldn't help but smile from the look on his face; such an angel. Sam walked in as I tucked Daniel in. I could tell from his facial expression he was deep in thought. Because of recent complications, I knew things were only going to go downhill and he was going to have to go back to our old life; there was no way I was going back.

Back in the room, I walked to the bed while Sam made his way over to the window. Something was wrong with him, I knew, but addressing it would only make the situation worse. Then again, addressing it could help lighten up the room since I could slice the tension with a knife. As I crawled out of bed, I made my way over to him. "Samuel." Usually when I would say his full name, Sam would immediately look my way, but he didn't even blink. I moved his head to look at me, and only then did he realize I was calling him. "Samuel, what's wrong?" He didn't answer me, he seemed distant. "Talk to me."

"Violet, I'm scared!" Shocked by his sudden acknowledgement and loud tone, I listened intently. "Now that Dean's back, there are so many things in our lives that are going to change."

"Examples?"

"For one, I'll probably have to go back to the old life; I'm not letting you leave Daniel. Second, Dean's smart, despite what anyone thinks, and he'll figure out that Daniel is his son." I stopped him.

"All I hear are concerns that aren't an issue." Putting a finger over his mouth, I tried to smooth his worries. "Besides, we've made it this far together as a couple, and we can continue to stay that way." In a way, I felt as if I was trying to convince myself and not him; in all honesty, I was worried about the same things.

"I have to worry about these things Vi; it's what I do best. Besides, if I have to go back to the old days, I might end up killing him and making sure this time he stays that way." Hearing him confess his thoughts hit a spot in my heart. Yes, throughout these years of Sam being the father of my child and the protector of the house, feelings grew between us, but Dean Winchester will always hold a special place in my heart. Unlike Sam, I didn't want Dean dead, not only because the love of my life is back, but because the real father of my child is now alive and little Daniel can finally know his father. I knew Sam could see the hurt in my eyes from what he said since his shoulders tensed down. "Look Violet, I'm sorry but I love our lives the way they are right now. And I don't want Daniel to have the same childhood that we did; knowing that there are actual monsters out there to be afraid of." I could feel my eyes start to sting from the tears threatening to escape hearing his words. He engulfed me in a hug, making me feel a tad better. "I'm sorry Vi." Burying my face in his chest, I sighed.

"Sam, I know how you feel about this situation, but could you trust in me when I say we'll figure this out?" I felt Sam nodding and I smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's just get to bed and deal this with tomorrow." Agreeing, I turned to get to the bed and crawled into it; Sam following. As soon as Sam comfortably lay down, I folded into him, resting my hand on his chest. Closing my eyes, I felt Sam's breathing becoming consistent, and I knew within a half hour, he was fast asleep. The trouble was, as hard as I tried, I just couldn't make myself drift off into dream world. I've already learned counting sheep didn't help from past experiences, so I didn't even attempt it, but even thinking about my sweet baby boy didn't help. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked to Sam. His strong facial features stuck out like a sore thumb in the moonlight shining through the curtains; he was absolutely gorgeous. And as I sat up on the bed, for a second I wanted to agree with Sam. Before Dean had shown, our lives were exactly the way I pictured a normal life to be. Sure, at first I hated the fact of having a decent, normal life, but knowing the fact that my son would never know about demons, vampires, werewolves, windegos and every other damned creature out there, I settled down to the idea of it. But now that Dean was in the picture, things all seemed like a nightmare. Nothing good was going to come out of this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the actual Supernatural show. I do own Violet and Daniel. **_And as always enjoy the read! Don't be afraid to review, I am always up for constructive criticism._

* * *

As if that night wasn't bad enough, the morning that followed wasn't any better. Sleep hadn't come even a yard close to me, which brought me down to the kitchen where I stayed up all night researching every possible way that Dean could have raised from the grave. Nothing came up conclusive, and nothing good came up. Knowing full well Sam hadn't made a deal with a demon to bring his brother back made my mind wonder to Bobby; would he do something so stupid. Shaking that thought out from my mind, I closed my laptop and placed my head in my hands, trying to settle down the throbbing headache that formed just two hours prior to the sun popping out. The time was eight in the morning, and I could distantly hear little Danny's alarm going off. Lifting my head back up, I made my way over to his room and welcomed another day with a smile. "Good morning my beloved son," I greeted him as I peeled off his blanket. "Time for school."

"Mommy, who was that guy in your room last night?" I froze, not being able to properly think. I couldn't tell him who Dean really was, and if I did, Daniel would more than likely think I was crazy beyond belief.

"That was your Uncle Dean, sweetheart." Getting to my feet, I picked him up from his bed and carried him to the bathroom. "Now brush your teeth and I'll get your breakfast ready." Obeying, Daniel immediately grabbed his toothbrush and went on with his routine as I walked to the kitchen. I wasn't going to wake up Sam, knowing he had missed a day of work, so I took a detour away from the bedroom door. But as I entered the kitchen, there he was with his back toward me as he made pancakes.

"Didn't sleep?" I asked him, taking a seat at the counter. Upon hearing my voice, Sam slightly jumped, causing the carton of milk in his hand to drop. Racing over to help, I grabbed the roll of paper towels and began cleaning it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Taking the roll away, Sam continued cleaning the spill.

"You might wanna give me a warning next time," he answered back without looking at me. I knew things were going to be a bit different between Sam and I since Dean was back, but I would have never predicted things changing overnight.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, getting to my feet and walking off toward Dan's room. I half expected Sam to stop me and apologize for his actions then us to kiss and make-up, but instead, he wiped up the last drops and turned his back again. Once in Dan's room, I went through his closet and picked out a nice black and white plaid button down shirt with a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Daniel always wore the same shoes no matter what outfit he wore, so I pulled his black converse sneakers out for him, and laid his clothes out on his bed. I still could remember the first day of preschool – Daniel all smiles and excited for his big day, Sam and I watching as he walked off with the rest of his class; both of us so proud of him. Now I stood in Daniel's room, alone, as I waited for him to finish up in the bathroom. Not a few seconds later, Dan came walking through the door, giving me a concerned look. "Mommy, why does it look like you're about to cry?" Before he pointed it out, I thought I had my composure together, but obviously I was lying to myself.

"Mommy's just a little sad baby." I sat down on his bed and moved a piece of his hair over away from his eyes; that was the consequences for letting Daniel have his hair like 'daddy's'.

"There's no reason to be sad, Mommy." If only he knew.

"Oh baby, promise me you'll always stay this age."

"I promise Mommy." Daniel then wrapped his arms around my neck, giving me one of his 'bear' hugs. This made my feelings change from sad to thankful; thankful that I have my gorgeous son to make me feel like the whole world is gone.

"Alright honey you gotta get dressed, your father is making breakfast." His face lit up like Christmas day before he raced to change out of his pj's and into the clothes I had picked out. With a smile on my face, I walked over to my bedroom, freezing at the doorway. The room was a complete mess, something that Sam wouldn't have done even out of spite. The covers were ripped off the bed, the picture frames on the wall were thrown across the floor, the dresser shelves were all pulled out – it looked like a tornado had gone through the room. But the most peculiar thing that popped out was the fact that the window was wide open. Slightly tilting my head, I closed the door behind me, not wanting Daniel to see, and locked it. Sure, I was extremely tired from the lack of sleep, but if there were any kind of monsters inside my room, let alone my house, I'll be up and ready to kick some ass. And as I grabbed the vial of Holy Water off the top dresser, I stood in the middle of the room.

"You look tired." Turning to the voice, I threw the Holy Water at whatever it was near me. Hearing a yell, I realized who it was – Randall. Randall was the only monster, correction, Vampire, I would never hunt only because he had been my best friend since high school. In out junior year, Randall had come down with some kind of illness; an illness that the doctors believed would potentially kill him. Because he knew I couldn't handle another death, Randall, himself, asked if I could find a way to make him better. Witch doctors weren't willing to help and I couldn't find any other way to make him better without selling my own soul – so vampire it was. At first he wasn't keen to the idea, but then he realized how 'awesome' it would be to live through all the great future fashion eras, then his mind changed.

"Sorry, I thought you were something else; you could have given me a heads up." I walked over to Randall, giving him a tight hug.

"Just don't do that again," he pleaded, returning the embrace. "I actually came to let you know you were getting a visit, but I see they have already come." He looked around my room and analyzed it, trying to decipher what monster it was. "I have a feeling it was a demon."

"You think?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically as I walked to my bed, sitting on the edge. Picking up one of my heels, I scuffed. "When I find out who did this, the first thing I'm going to do is drown their ass with Holy Water while pouring it down their throat." Examining my good pair of heels, they were ripped and broken, the diamonds coming off. Shaking his head, Randall mourned the heel with me. "So what do you know so far?" I asked, throwing my heel to the corner.

"You mean about Dean's mysterious resurrection?" Nodding, he shrugged. "Honestly, I can't find a damn thing. Not only does the underworld not know what's going on, but neither do the upper-lever creatures. Whatever it is, they fear it." This was what I feared the most. "I'm guessing by your expression, you already tried doing research. And by the bags under your eyes, you didn't get sleep either." Giving him a face, I walked to the mirror, moving my skin to make the bags disappear.

"Sometimes I hate having a gay best friend who so happens to be a vampire," I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear me. Next thing I knew, there was a knock on the door and Randall gone. Walking over to the door, I looked to Sam.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, pushing the door open. His eyes widened as he noticed the mess behind me. "I didn't think you were that mad at me."

"This wasn't me," I corrected him, closing the door behind him. "I opened the door to this and I grabbed the Holy Water and looked around to see if I could find any signs of demon activity in here." It seemed as if Sam wasn't even listening to a word I was saying, especially since he walked to the closet and noticed what looked to be sulfur.

"And there is." With a sigh, Sam got to his feet and looked to me. "Well you did research, what did you find?"

"How does everyone know that?" I asked, raising a brow.

"The bags under your eyes." Putting a hand to my cheek, my mouth dropped; why was he being so cold? Trying hard to ignore that comment, I answered.

"I honestly couldn't find anything – anything that didn't mean something bad." With a nod, he dusted off the sulfur onto his pants and sighed.

"This means the house isn't safe anymore." Thanks Sir Obvious. Letting out my own sigh, I ran a hand through my dark curls and leaned my back against the door.

"So what does this mean?" I asked, a bit frightened of the answer.

"It means Dan is staying with someone we trust and we need to figure out who or what did this, and kill them." That was the answer I was afraid of.

* * *

"I don't like this." It was about the sixth time Sam had repeated himself, so this was the fifth time I didn't answer. Since our talk about leaving little Danny with someone else, I realized there wasn't anyone we could trust completely; Dan had to come with us. Of course he was very confused about the sudden turn of events, but he didn't mind the road tripping. We informed Bobby about our unidentified visitor, and he insisted we relocated for the time being; which is what we had planned in the first place.

I looked in the rearview mirror and gazed upon my son. He looked so peaceful sleeping, as if there was nothing wrong in this world, how could I even think of leaving him? "Are you even listening?" Finally my thoughts were snapped back into reality.

"What?" Letting my gaze fall back to the road, I tried to listen as my thoughts grew.

"I was apologizing for my actions and the way I've been treating you. I'm just…"

"Scared." I looked to him, letting a small smile form to assure him I was okay. "You and I both, Sam. That's why we're going to Bobby's so we can handle this and go back home."

"Do you think we can ever go back home?" he asked, fear lingering in his voice. _'I sure damn hope so,'_ I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the actual Supernatural show. I do own Violet and Daniel. **_And as always enjoy the read! Don't be afraid to review, I am always out to constructive criticism._

* * *

_"Okay you win, what do I have to do?" Sam stopped walking and looked to Ruby, feeling as helpless as ever. Ruby stared at him as if he had just asked her to marry him._

_"What do you mean?" she asked, raising a brow._

_"To save Dean. What do you need me to do?" I looked to Ruby, expecting her to grin that annoying smile and get to work, but instead, Dean came behind Sam and tried to pull him away._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing" Dean tried again to pull Sam, but Sam only pushed him away._

_"Shut up for a second."_

_"Ruby," I said softly, getting her attention back._

_"You had your chance," she spat back, her expression emotionless. "You can't just flip a switch, we needed time."_

_"There's gotta be something, somehow," I said back._

_"Whatever it is, I'll do it." After Sam spoke, Dean shoved him over, trying desperately to get him to stop. "Don't Dean; we're not going to let you go to hell!" I yelled, getting him to stop._

_"Yes you are!" he yelled back, scaring me. The three of us stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Dean repeated himself, only this time, his words were barely audible. "I'm sorry; I mean this is all my fault." Sam tried to protest, but Dean held a hand up. "But what you're doing is not going to save me; it's only going to kill you."_

_"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked. I could tell he was fighting the tears threatening to fall, which only made me feel like a baby since I lost minutes ago to mine._

_"Keep fighting." Dean answered, fighting his own self for his tears to not fall. "Take care of my wheels," he added, trying to create some humor. "And take care of my flower." Dean looked to me and embraced me in a tight hug. I could feel him burrowing his face in my hair, slowly breathing in my scent. I hugged back, tightly, not wanting to even let go._

_"Sam, remember what dad taught you?" Sam nodded. "And remember what I taught you." Dean finally let go, but not before running a hand through my hair one last time. The brothers exchanged smiles before we heard it; the grandfather clock indicating it was time. We all looked to the clock, horrified. But I knew that was my moment, the last moment I had to give the love of my life a kiss. So I planted one right on him. My goal was to give him a great enough kiss that he'd have something to hold onto once in hell. But as I felt his hand creep up to my cheek, that's also when Dean heard them; hellhounds._

_"I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy," Ruby said, sadness in her voice. But Dean wasn't listening to Ruby; instead, he was too busy listening to the howls of the invisible creatures._

_"Hellhound," he said quietly._

_"Where?" Sam asked, wiping away a tear._

_"There," Dean answered, not taking his eyes off the hounds we couldn't see. Sam and I both looked, but all we saw were the empty rooms. Ruby, on the other hand, could see them, and her eyes widened in fear. Finally, we broke into a run, all of us following Dean out of the living room. Behind us, we did hear the snarls of the hellhounds as they hunted their pray. Entering the hallway, we quickly entered a room and shut the doors, holding them shut until Dean managed to line the doors with dirt from a cemetery._

_"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight them off," Ruby demanded Sam, putting her hand out._

_"What?" Sam eyed her closely, thinking she was crazy._

_"Come on! That dust won't last forever!" Sam was just about to hand her the knife before Dean called out for him to stop. "You wanna die?" she asked, threatening._

_"Sam, that's not Ruby!" Sam quickly turned, bringing the knife down to the Ruby imposture but she threw us to the wall with just a flick of her hand. Dean was next, and he was thrown to the table. "How long have you been in her?" he asked as he tried to free himself._

_"Not long. But I like it; it's all grown up and pretty." Instead of the normal black eyes demons had, this one had pure white eyes._

_"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked a little too calm for my liking._

_"She was a very bad girl," the demon answered. "So I sent her far, far away." With each movement of her head, cracking noises could be heard._

_"You know, I should've seen it before, but you all look alike to me." I was starting to lose my patience and tried to use a little of my own powers, but the demon looked to Sam and I, and smiled._

_"Hello Sam," she greeted, walking over to us. "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabbed Sam's face, giving him a kiss on the lips, making me puke a little in my mouth. "Your lips are soft." I rolled my eyes while Sam moved his head away in disgust._

_"Alright, so you have me. Let my brother go."_

_"Silly goose. You want a bargain; you have to have something that I want. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't."_

_"So is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell; kill Sam and Violet, and then what? Become Queen Bitch?" Because Lilith was blocking my view, I couldn't see Dean, but I could hear the strain in his voice, indication he wasn't giving up on getting free._

_"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," Lilith retorted back. My heart dropped as she made her way closer to the door, reaching for the doorknob. "Sic him, boys." Lilith opened the door and Dean was dragged off the table and onto the floor. To my left, I could hear Sam yelling for her to stop them and to my right I could hear Lilith laughing maniacally. And as much as I wanted to join Sam, watching the love of my life get shred to pieces, I was frozen. I couldn't let out a sound, I couldn't move if I wanted – I couldn't even breathe. The only action my body would allow itself to do was let out the endless amount of tears that fell down to my cheeks and continue its path with gravity. "Stop!" I heard Sam yell as Dean turned himself to try to escape, but there was no use; the hounds only destroyed him even more. Bones cracking, skin tearing and Dean's screams echoed through the room, only making the tears fall even more. "No. Stop it!" Sam yelled again. "NO!"_

_"Yes!" Lilith looked to us with such an amused look on her face; I made a mental note that she will be the first demon I kill after this. Looking back to Dean, I could see the life draining from his eyes; I closed mine. Next thing I knew, a white light filled the room just as Lilith raised her hand toward Sam and me. I wasn't exactly sure what she had intended to do, but I could feel the hard floor underneath me. And after the light disappeared, I looked up to a very confused demon. Sam had his arms up, defending himself from what he thought would hurt him, but he soon realized the Sam as I; we're still alive. Getting to our feet, Lilith looked frightened. "Back," she demanded, fear lingering in her voice. Sam didn't waste any time as he made his way toward her. "I said back!" Sam reached for the Ruby knife and got in position._

_"I don't think so." And just as he brought the knife over his head to swing, Lilith let out a scream, and a trail of black smoke flew out of her vessel's mouth. I ran over to Dean, not caring about the mess still playing out, and held him tightly. Now the tears fell harder as I rocked him back and forth._

_"Dean," I whimpered in his ear. "I love you." Realizing I never got the chance to say it one last time only made me want to die with him. Finally, Sam was by my side, tears falling down as well._

_"No, Dean," he whispered, holding Dean and I. "Vi, we're here." Looking to Sam, I raised a brow._

_"What?" I asked, confused by this statement._

"We're here," he repeated, but this time I realized I had been dreaming when my eyes fluttered open to find we had arrived at Bobby's house. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, pulling the car in park and turning it off.

"Relatively good, considering." I answered as I situated myself in my seat.

"Are you sure?" Just by that question, I knew Sam could tell I wasn't having the best of dreams. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly a dream, but more like a memory.

"No Sam, but I really don't want to talk about it." Looking back, I spotted a sleeping Daniel. "Let's get him inside." Getting out, we were greeted by Bobby.

"Hey kids," he greeted a beer in his hand.

"Starting the party without us?" Sam joked, grabbing our bags while I grabbed Daniel.

"Had to." Bobby kept his eye on Daniel. "You can put him in my room." Thanking Bobby, I entered the very familiar home of Bobby Singer. The only difference was Dean Winchester sitting at the desk, sipping his own beer. I said nothing to him with Daniel in my arms, mostly because his eyes were fixated on our son. Ignoring the fact that Dean looked like he was going to hang himself, I reached the stairs and climbed, holding onto Daniel tightly. When I finally reached Bobby's room, I set him down on the bed, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy loves you baby." Hearing a noise by the door, I looked to the sound and saw Sam entering with our stuff.

"Bobby said we can stay in his room for the night, or until we figure out who or what is track us." Sam sat the bags down by the bed, sitting next to me.

"We? So we are sticking together?" I asked, keeping my gaze to Dan.

"We have a lot to sort through, but we have been through worse and stuck together." His answer wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it was close enough. I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me close. "I love you Violet that will never change." A smile formed across my lips. A knock came from the door, making use look, seeing Dean.

"Bobby wants to speak to you two." With that, he turned and disappeared. Exchanging glances, Sam and I got to our feet and made our way down. We gathered around, sitting on the couches that weren't occupied with books.

"I do want to start by saying I'm happy you guys are okay, especially Daniel." Bobby was the first to speak, but that was only after him and Dean had a non-verbal conversation.

"Thank you." Sam gave a nod, and then looked to me. My attention was to Dean, trying to read him.

"Because I have to ask, you did check this was really Dean, right?" I asked, raising a brow. I know my question annoyed Dean by the looked he had given me, but you can never be too careful.

"Trust me, I did the whole nine-yards," Bobby answered.

"Now that that's out of the way," Dean interrupted. "Any idea who would wants to play scavenger hunt in your room?"

"If we knew, do you think we'd be here?" Sam asked the same annoyed tone in his voice as Dean's. Dean was just about to strike back with his own sarcastic remark, but not before I spoke.

"Look, I know this isn't exactly the best of ideas, especially since you can slice the tension in this room with a knife. But can we all just please put that aside for now so we can figure this out and Sam, Daniel, and I can go back to our normal lives please?" The men looked to each other as if debating whether to agree or not, but then they gave in and obliged. "Thank you."

"So I guess we have work to do," Bobby said, getting to his feet.

"I understand you guys want this solved and over, but we were already on a case before you called." Dean just had to put in his two cents. "Yeah it's called 'how-did-Dean-escape-from-hell'." Wouldn't we all like to know?

"This is already too much for me to handle." Sam got to his feet and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To do what I do best; research." Sam disappeared up the stairs and I could feel their eyes on me. Letting out a sigh, I looked to Dean.

"So how are you feeling anyway?" I asked, still a little skeptical about him.

"I'm a bit hungry," he answered back, that gorgeous smirk showing.

"No I meant do you feel like yourself?"

"Violet, it's really me whether you like it or not."

"I checked Violet; everything," Bobby said, intercepting.

"But what I don't get is your body was mangled to pieces. And you were buried five years; you should look like something out of the Thriller video." As I spoke, I heard Sam's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What do you think about the demons going through your stuff? Do you think it has something to do with Dean?" Bobby sipped down the last of his beer before tossing the glass out.

"I don't know but whatever it was better hope I don't find it."

"Look, we don't know what they're planning and we have a pile of questions but no shovel. We need help." Finally Sam decided to join the conversation.

"I know a psychic, a few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." As much as I got excited to hear about a psychic, Bobby gave me a look only I knew what it meant, making my excitement falter.

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean gave a nod as his eyes grew with hope.

"I'll be right back." Bobby got to his feet and walked to the kitchen, his phone attached to his ear. Following him, Dean rose and was ready to leave, until Sam stopped him.

"You probably want this back." Sam reached for his neck and pulled out the necklace he had given Dean years ago as a Christmas present. I could tell Dean was surprised when he realized what it was as Sam slipped it in his hand. Examining it, a small smile formed across his face.

"Thanks." Sam nodded, looking to his brother.

"Don't mention it," he replied back. Dean slipped the necklace on, and in doing so, his eyes were on me. "Dean, what was it like?" I was a bit taken back by Sam's question, and I could sense Dean was as well.

"What, hell?" he asked, looking a bit nervous. Sam didn't answer, instead just continued looking to his brother. "I don't know I must have blocked it out." Lies. "I don't remember a damn thing." More lies. I wasn't sure if it was because he was in the pit for five years or maybe he bumped his head on the way up, but as gullible Sam might be, he forgot how much I am not. Sam nodded.

"Thank God for that," Sam said softly.

"Yeah." Once again Dean looked toward me only to be greeted by my 'you-liar' face. Without another word, Dean left the room, leaving Sam and I alone.

"I'm sorry would have worked better," I said as he took a seat beside me.

"You're staying with Daniel." Rolling my eyes, I got to my feet, facing him. It irritated me the most when Sam picked a fight, but what got under my skin the most was how he said his snide remarks. But because I wasn't mentally able to argue, I turned on my heel and joined Bobby in the kitchen.

"I'm staying with Daniel while you guys go." He looked up from his book and raised a brow. "I can't leave him here Bobby, and I don't have anywhere else to take him."

"I understand." Meeting his gaze, I gave him a smile. "When you plannin' on telling Dean?" My smile disappeared as I took in a deep breath.

"Not now Bobby."

"Not now? That boy isn't as dumb as he looks, Violet. And he'd be less hurt if he heard it from your mouth than figuring it out." I knew he was right; I just didn't want to admit it.

"I promise I'll tell him."

"Listen, so you're not stuck babysitting while we're hunting, I'll call Ellen and see if she can watch him for a few days so we can figure out what we need to." Nodding, I knew I could trust Ellen. "But on the mean time, I'll set some more traps outside and around so nothing can get in."

"Thanks Bobby, I owe you one." And at that moment I realized if it weren't for Bobby, my family would be non-existent.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Supernatural or the Winchester brothers/Bobby. I do however own Violet and Daniel Winchester. **  
**I've been feeling very inspired to write, so here is another chapter!(: Please review! Your input is very useful!**

* * *

"You have our numbers, if anything happens you give us a call." Dean gave me back my phone after he added his number in it. Giving him a small smile, I grabbed it. Seeing he put his name in as 'Dean;)', I couldn't help but let my smile grow wider.

"I will, I promise." In return, Dean gave me my reserved look and walked to Bobby. Next was Sam. Letting his arms wrap around me, I did the same. Breathing in his scent, I felt his hand in my hair.

"Take care of him, okay."

"I always do," I promised, looking up to him with a smile. Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on my lips. But after he let go, I couldn't help but avert my gaze over to Dean, who quickly looked away.

"Ellen is on her way to pick Danny up; when she comes, call me so I can come get you." I nodded to Bobby as they left.

"Mommy, where am I going?" Seeing my son up and awake made my heart jump.

After Ellen picked Daniel up and promised her life she would keep him safe, I called Bobby that following morning to come pick me up. My hunting clothes were kept in the attic at my house, but they now laid across Bobby's bed while I picked out my outfit. I almost forgot about my collection of band T-shirts that my previous attire had harbored; I missed them. Picking out a simple Metallica shirt with a pair of ripped jeans, I felt at home. Looking at myself in the mirror and recognizing the once boring Violet, I also recognized the fun loving, demon hunting, badass chick I once used to be. "Never thought I'd see you like this again." Bobby came into view in the mirror. "You look good." Giving him a smile, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and turned to face him.

"You don't think even having a kid effects the look?" I joked, making him laugh. "So what happened with the psychic?" The look on his face wasn't very promising. "That bad?"

"I'll fill you in once we're on the road." With a nod, I grabbed my bag and followed Bobby out his home and into his car. We started on the way there, but he kept quiet.

"So Bobby, you gonna let me know what's going on?" I asked, slightly turning in my seat to face him.

"Pamela's eyes got burned out." His words surprised me; what? "We created a circle and she tried to channel whatever it is that dragged Dean out, and one peek at him – her eyes just … poof. Right out of her skull."

"Does she have any idea what this thing is?"

"No clue." Sitting back into the seat, I stared out the window going through all the possible creatures that could yank Dean from the pit, and burn human eyes out from their skull with just one glance. But all the thinking just caused a headache, forcing me to stop all unnecessary thoughts; I looked to the time. Seeing that two hours had already passed, I wondered if Bobby had tried to get my attention. "So now that Dean's back, what's going to happen?" I guess Bobby noticed my movement and knew it was a good time to speak; but it wasn't a great topic.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Violet. I see the way you look at him, and I see the look he gives in return. It's obvious you two still love each other."

"And then there's Sam who, in my most time of need, has been there for me, as well as my son. He's even sacrificed the hunting business and got into policing to provide for Danny and me."

"Do you really think Dean wouldn't have done all that for you if he didn't go to hell?" Everything stopped. Every emotion and thought simply stopped. I hadn't exactly thought about that all these he was gone; I merely just thought of him.

"Yes Bobby, he would have," I answered finally, looking down to my hands. "It doesn't really matter though, Daniel believes Sam is his father and he's been there since the beginning; I can't just screw everything up." He nodded, understanding my dilemma.

"But if you have to chose, which would it be?" Looking back to Bobby, I shrugged.

"I don't know."

The rest of the car ride was filled with nonsense conversations and jokes; anything for the awkward subject of Dean and Sam to not come up again. And when we finally arrived, the Impala was no where to be found. "Did they leave?" I asked, getting out of Bobby's car. Shrugging, Bobby led the way to the right room. Something didn't feel right, but I ignored it as Bobby opened the door. The sight in front of us was enough to freak anyone out, but that feeling quadrupled when seeing Dean on the floor, his hands covering his ears. At the sight of blood, I ran over to Dean, helping him to his feet, and getting him out of the room. "What the hell happened?" Taking off my shirt, a cami underneath, I used it to wipe the blood from his face.

"I don't know. I woke up to the TV turning on, and then I heard this high-pitched noise."

"Might be why all the mirrors are shattered," Bobby said, coming out from the room.

"You didn't see anything or anyone?" I asked, still wiping the blood. Shaking his head, Dean kept his eyes on me as I tried my hardest to get all of the red liquid.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Woke up and he wasn't there." Finishing up, I looked to Dean, meeting his gaze. His eyes mesmerized me, like they always did.

"All done," I said softly, not moving from where I was.

"Thank you." Regaining composure, I nodded and turned to look at Bobby.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" he asked. Shaking my head, I couldn't recall any time Sam had just up and left without tell me.

"Let's go." Dean moved to Bobby's car, entering the passenger side. Bobby and I exchanged glances before following Dean. As I climbed to the back, I could feel Dean helping me; his touch made goose bumps shoot up my spine.

"Where are we going?" I asked, getting comfortable.

"You'll see – Bobby just drive." Before he turned on the ignition, Bobby looked back to me through the rearview mirror. Looking out the window, I watched as the motel grew smaller and smaller.

"How you doing kid?" Bobby asked about ten minutes into the ride.

"Aside from hearing church bells ringing in my head? Peachy." Letting out a soft sigh, I kept my gaze out the window. It felt so strange to be sitting in the backseat of a car again, especially with both Dean and Bobby sitting in the front; memories of the past crept in my mind. It felt as if it was yesterday when Sam, Dean, and I were all singing to Bon Jovi's _Wanted Dead or Alive_, all of us just singing along while we drove through the night. Or that one time when we drove and constantly pulled pranks on one another. With all the memories flying through my brain, it only made me realize Sam was still M.I.A.

"Maybe you should call him and let him know what's going on." I suggested, seeing Dean had already pulled out his phone. It made me grin knowing Dean had basically read my mind and knew exactly who I was talking about. I could hear the dial tone from his phone as he typed the number and waited 'til Sam answered. And when I did hear Sam on the other line, I let out a soft sigh, thankful he wasn't hurt.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked irritation in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep, went to grab a burger."

"In my car?"

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing?"

"Well Bobby's back with Violet; we were going to grab a beer." Bobby and I looked to Dean, confused. But before any of us could question him, he held his hand up.

"Alright, well spill some for me."

"Done, catch ya later." Dean closed his phone and looked to Bobby. Whatever they were talking about drowned out in my thoughts as I questioned why Sam hadn't asked to speak to me, or even asked about Daniel. "Summoning this thing," was the only sentence that had stuck in my brain, causing me to back track. "It's time we faced it head on."

"You can't be serious," I said, moving closer to the boys.

"As a heart attack, its high noon, baby."

"But we don't know what it is. It could be a demon; it could be anything." This time it was Bobby's turn to convince him otherwise. But even his words didn't help.

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything," Dean responded as he took out Ruby's knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife; you've got an arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea."

"I couldn't agree more but what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life?"

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide so I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we make our stand."

"We can use Sam for this," I said, barging into their conversation.

"Nah, he's better off wherever he is."

"Dean, I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but this is a kamikaze mission. And you seem to forget about the one slight difference from when you were last alive."

"And what might that be?"

"My child." The look on Dean's face became very serious – how could he have forgotten?

"Right." Dean turned his back toward me, taking in deep breaths. The rest of the car ride was silent, besides Van Helen playing from the radio. The tension in the car was so thick, I had to roll down my window just to breathe correctly. My mind kept zooming back and forth between the brothers; how it pissed me off that Sam didn't ask about me on the phone and the fact that he up and left without a word. And how it hurt me to feel the pain radiating off Dean after being reminded about Daniel. Oh, how I missed the little stinker; this was the longest I've been away from my little man. At this moment he was probably laying in bed in his Cars pajamas, reading one of the books he brought along; making Ellen listen him read. I wanted to call him, but I told Ellen I'd call in the morning to surprise him when he wakes up. Because my mind was so preoccupied, I didn't notice the car stopping at our destination. "Violet." Snapping back to reality, I looked to Dean who was offering his hand to help me out. Kindly taking it, I thanked him before brushing myself off. "You go ahead Bobby, we'll be right in." A bit confused, I looked back up to Dean, a raised brow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Violet, it's no secret I still love you, you know that right?" Because a lump got caught in my throat, I simply nodded. "And because I always imagined for us to start a family, hearing about Daniel still and probably always will, drive me insane. But I will make you the same promise now that I have always made you in the past; I will make sure you come out of this alive and unharmed." Taking in a deep breath, I swallowed back the tears ready to fall; gosh I became so soft after having Daniel.

"Thank you Dean," I responded. I knew it wasn't exactly appropriate, but I still took a step closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, tightly hugging him. I could feel I caught him off guard since he froze up, but he quickly relaxed and returned the hug.

"Let's go help Bobby." Pulling away, I followed him inside, my stomach doing jumping jacks; he still had the same effect on me as he did five years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Supernatural or the Winchester brothers/Bobby. I do however own Violet and Daniel Winchester. ****Please review! Your input is very useful!**

_A thank you goes to Lilia Jasmine, and weedom for adding to favorite stories!_  
_A special thank you goes to weedom for reviewing!_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't just let those demons loose and possessing those defenseless civilians; I had to go back. After hanging up with Dean, I looked to the diner, seeing some slight movement inside. Due to the lack of demon blood, my power wasn't up to its full potential, but I still had enough to kick some demon ass. Opening the door to the diner, I quickly closed it behind me. Looking around, everything seemed normal, aside from the body laying on the ground. Carefully walking to the body, I sighed as I saw blood around it. Kneeling, I turned the body over and to my surprise, the eyes of the chef were burned out of his skull, the same way Pamela's eye were. Shocked, I backed away but just as I got to my feet, something, or rather someone attacked me. Falling to the ground, the waitress waved her arm and made collision to my face. This went on for a few seconds before I found her head with my hands, and head-butted her, twice. Throwing her off me, I quickly scrambled to my feet. Once again her hand made contact to my face, but I grabbed her and forced my knee to her stomach. After throwing her back, I realized her eyes were gone, and only blood ran down her cheeks. "Your eyes!"

"I can still smell your soul a mile away," she barked back, breathless. She wasn't looking to me, hell, she wasn't even facing me, but I still held my ground.

"It was here. You saw it, didn't you?"

"I saw it," she answered, fear in her voice.

"What was it?" Before answering, she sobbed.

"It's the end," she replied with another sob. "We're dead – we're all dead."

"What did you see?"

"Go to hell."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Concentrating, I lifted my arm, pointing my hand toward the demon. The demon gasped then began to gag as I closed my eyes. Just then, black smoke began to fall out from her mouth, my power working. When the demon was finally gone and sent back to hell, I walked to the body, disappointed she was dead. "Dammit." The door opened, causing my head to snap up.

"Getting pretty click there Sam; better all the time." Ruby came walking through the room, a smile on her face. Getting to my feet, I couldn't help but smile back.

"What the hell is going on here, Ruby?" I asked my smile fading.

"I wish I knew," she replied, shaking her head.

"We were thinking some high-level demon pulled Dean out?"

"No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes; it's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before." Sighing, we walked to one of the booths, taking a seat. For a few minutes we were silent, trying to come up with a logical explanation as to whom or what pulled Dean out. "So million-dollar question: are you going to tell Dean and Violet about what we're doing?"

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out what to say." Ruby gave me a look that made me roll my eyes. "Look, I just need time, okay? That's all."

"He's gonna find out. Violet might be oblivious to the fact, but Dean's your brother; he can easily see through it. And if he does find out, either one, and it's not from you, they're gonna be pissed."

"They're gonna be pissed either way. Violet will probably never trust me or leave me around Daniel, while Dean is so hard-headed about this psychic stuff, he'll just try and stop me."

"Maybe I should just take a step back for a while."

"Ruby…"

"I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fan club, nor do I need a pissed off mother on my ass. But they are your family, and I'm not gonna come between that."

"I don't know what I'm going is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, tilting her head.

"What I do know is I'm saving people and stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going."

**Violet's POV**

When we entered the barn, I was amazed to see drawing and symbols covering every inch of the place. Dean walked over to the table that Bobby had placed all the weaponry on, and examined each one. "Hell of an art project you have going on here."

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How are you guys doing?"

"Stakes, irons, silver, salt, the knife." Dean named everything on the table. "We're pretty much set to trap or kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea," I said with a sigh while Bobby pointed to me, agreeing.

"Yeah Vi, I heard you the first ten times." Rolling my eyes, he looked up to me with an apologetic look. "What do you say we ring the dinner bells?" Reluctantly, Bobby walked over to the other table which held all the ingredients to conjure something, or someone. I watched as he sprinkled the necessary herbs into the bowl, and raised a brow when steam began to rise out of it. As soon as Bobby began to chant the Latin words, I could feel the hairs behind my neck rise as the anticipation inside me grew. When he was done, Bobby walked back to us and readied himself for whatever it was to come. We all looked around the barn and waited as if something was going to pop out of no where and attack us. "See anything?" As much as I wanted to snap back with a sarcastic remark, I held my tongue while I grew impatient. "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked. Bobby shot him a glare before rolling his eyes. "Sorry; touchy, touchy." Dean moved, rubbing his eye – his lack of sleep finally catching up to him, but as soon as he did, I felt the barn start to shake as the roof sheets started to bang against the wooden frames. We all stood from the table, holding our weapons and watched as the banging continued. "Wishful thinking, but it's probably just the wind." As soon as he spoke, the light bulbs started to burst and the door flew open, revealing a man in a trench-coat walking toward us. Watching as he walked passed each trap and talisman without blinking, I feared for our lives. Grabbing Roby's knife, I looked to Dean, ready to stab on his command. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." The man was so calm and had such an innocent look on his face that really bothered me.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean grabbed the knife from my hand and stabbed the man right in the heart; nothing happened. The man, or whatever he was, pulled the knife out, unharmed, and dropped it on the floor. It was Bobby's turn, and as he swing the crowbar toward our guest stopped him before Bobby could make contact. Turning, the man put his finger on Bobby's forehead and the next thing I knew, Bobby was on the floor. Dean and I stepped back when he turned.

"We need to talk Dean, alone." The man then reached his hand over to my head, the next thing I knew, darkness filled around me.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Supernatural or the Winchester brothers/Bobby. I do however own Violet and Daniel Winchester. ****Please review! Your input is very useful!**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

As soon as Violet dropped to the ground, I ran to her side, holding her in my lap. Checking her pulse, I let out a sigh of relief after feeling a few beats. It pained me to see her like this, so helpless; I needed her to wake up. Feeling like this was payback, I now know how she felt the day she witnessed my death, only multiply my feeling by one thousand. "Your friends are still alive." Almost forgetting he was there, I looked up from Violet to see him leaning against the table.

"Who are you?" I repeated myself.

"Castiel."

"I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Believing I heard the son of a bitch incorrectly, I got to my feet as his words replayed in my head.

"Get the hell out of here; there' no such thing."

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith." When he stopped speaking, lightening cracked and lit up the barn, making me witness something I was too scared to admit. When the barn lit up, behind Castiel, I witnessed shadows of large wings extending from his back.

"Some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman's eyes," I barked.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form; it can be … overwhelming to humans. And so can my voice, but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel, that was you talking?" He nodded his head. "Buddy, next time lower the volume."

"It was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them." Castiel paused for a second, looking me over. "I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now? Holy tax accountant?"

"This?" Castiel slightly raised his trench coat as he looked down to himself. "This is a vessel," he said, looking back up to me.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Look, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?"

"I told you."

"Right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it." I stared at the so-called angel, my jaw clenched. "Because we have work for you." As I stared at him confused, I blinked. And during that fraction of a second, Castiel had managed to disappear. This caught me off guard since I never knew a creature to be able to disappear that quickly. Hearing a few groans, I looked down to find Bobby and Violet moving, making me mentally jump.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, helping them to their feet.

"What the hell happened?" Violet asked, looking around for Castiel.

"You don't want to know," I answered as I started to bag all the weapons. Hearing no footsteps, no movement behind me, I turned to look at Bobby and Violet. They both stared; Bobby had a look of concern and confusion while Violet stared with fright. Both had every right to stare the way they were, but I still got irritated by the fact that they weren't moving. "Seriously guys, let's just go and I'll explain everything later." They exchanged glances before silently agreeing to help. Bobby started loading up the car as Violet helped pack up the weapons. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she wanted to attack me to get every detail out of me; this made me smile. And when we were finally packed and out, Violet still hadn't spoken.

"I think it's time to head to my house." I looked to Bobby, raising a brow. "Your hotel room is trashed, Dean I'm sure if we go back management will chew your ass." Thinking it over, I realized Bobby was right. Nodding, Bobby turned the car, now headed toward his house.

"Maybe you should call Sam and let him know," I heard Violet say. Almost forgetting about little Sammy, I pulled my phone out and dialed his number.


End file.
